Being Mrs Uchiha
by HelliousAngel
Summary: Being Mrs. Uchiha wasn’t a bed of roses. Having an ice cube for a husband and an army of kids, there is only one person who would have survived through these hardships. Uchiha Naruko, a perfect wife and mother. Until her world came tumbling down. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Being Mrs. Uchiha...wasn't a bed of roses. Having an ice cube for a husband and an army of kids, there is only one person who would have survived through these hardships. Uchiha Naruko, a perfect wife and mother. Until her world came tumbling down.

--

A wail shattered the silence of the night which was followed by a frustrated groan. A blonde shoved a pillow over her ears, trying to block out the cries, hoping it would fade away into the night. The man who laid next to her grunted, switching sides, muttering incoherent words. The wails did not die down. Now, a set of shuffling feet joined the noise, a few yells and a loud thump.

She had enough. She took of the pillow from her ear, throwing it onto the floor, slipping on her grown, forcing down the yawns. She opened the wooden double doors, walking into the dark hallway, making her way up the stairs.

She grew closer to the source which disrupted her sleep. The yells grew prominent, the wails started to subside, muttered words hung in the air.

"What's going on here?" she asked, annoyance seeping into her voice as she stepped into her youngest sons' room. The movements of the occupants halted, two of them looking intently at their mum.

"He woke up," the one clad in black answered her questioning gaze as he pointed to the other boy who was dressed in blue. Naruko sighed, rubbing her forehead, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Hikaru, go back to sleep," she instructed as she took the other four-year-old twin into her arms. Hikaru scrambled away into his awaiting beds, wanting to catch the rest of the hours of sleep.

Naruko cradled Kaoru into her arms as the sobs subsided and finally vanished. Knowing that putting Kaoru back into his bed would only result in more crying, waking up of the other twin, a disgruntled Daisuke and an irritated husband, she carefully made her way out of the room to her own room, watching her step as the area was still covered in darkness.

"What was all the racket about?" Daisuke asked, sleep weighing down on his eyelids as he met his mother who made her way over to her room. Naruko sighed, pointing to the child in her arms before walking away, silently instructing Daisuke to go back to sleep.

The doors creaked slightly as she stepped back to her room, watching as a pair of soot-black eyes opened. Her husband yawned, motioning her towards his side. She nodded in response, placing the child beside Sasuke before settling into her bed which had grown cold. She, then, fell into a dreamless slumber.

--

Naruko honked in front of her best friend's house, horning two more times for a good measure.

"Hold on, will you!" a voiced yelled from inside the house. It was only moments later when a pink-haired girl stepped out of her peach-colored house, hopping on one leg as she tried to strap her heels buckle while she used her other hand, from which her purse dangled, to shove her hair out of her face. She muttered something, which somehow sounded like a curse and probably was because the morning didn't seem to treat her well.

Finally strapping her heels, she strode towards the waiting car, wobbling slightly getting used to the height of her heels. One would have guessed that she should be used to wearing them but then again have so many pairs of shoes with different size of heels didn't help.

"God," she mumbled as she yanked the passenger door open, slipping into the car beside her friend. "You won't believe what a crazy morning I had,"

"Tell me about it," Naruko replied as she got the car back onto the road before speeding off.

"You do not know! First of all it started off with a bad hair day. I mean, come on! Look at the pink fuzz, the hair just won't stay!" Sakura grumbled, fisting her hair with one hand while the other dived into her purse to fish out a brush.

"Sakura...my mornings can always beat yours especially when I have to take care of three kids and a husband before setting off to work," Naruko said, severing left, almost missing the turn.

"Jeez, it's still new whenever you say three kids and a husband. I mean, we are the same age and I am nowhere near married," Sakura said as she combed her hair, looking at the side mirrors, examining her locks.

"Anyway, how did your date go last night?" Naruko asked, not really interested but asked anyway because she knew that Sakura would tell her within the next hour. It always happened whenever she went on dates...and they all turn out to be a disaster.

"The date! Oh god the date! That Sai guy turned out to be such a prick. Half –way through the date when I accidently called him by a nick name, he called me a hag in return. I was so pissed! And pow, gave him a black eye and stormed off," Sakura recalled, now opening her compact case, re-applying her make-up.

"Well you never know," Naruko gave Sakura a glance, "you may even end up marrying him or something. Now look at me? Who would have thought that I would end up with Sasuke?"

"Psh, come on. Me and Sai? Never. I mean, I was surprised when you and Sasuke hooked up and even more surprised when you two had a kid. At eighteen! God, I still can't get over that fact. Look at you now, almost 28, married with three kids," Sakura said as she shook her head, placing her make-up box into her handbag. "I won't be surprised if you are pregnant with his fourth kid or something."

"Sakura!" Naruko yelled, halting the car as they reached a red light. She looked over at Sakura with incredulous eyes, mouth hanging slightly open. "You know Daisuke was conceived due to mistake. We were eighteen, we were immature and stupid. We didn't know what we were doing. And then, when we got married, we thought that having another kid would complete our family of four but who would have thought that we would be having twins." Naruko stopped her rant as the light turned green before speeding off to the direction of the governing tower.

"Alright, alright, don't need to tell me your life story, as if I haven't heard it a million times over." Sakura rolled her eyes; Naruko got worked up over nothing.

"Well...you know about the fourth kid..." Naruko got back on topic but trailed off half-way.

Sakura jolted up on her seat, looking at her best friend with eyes of the size of dinner plates, "No way! You are not thinking of having another kid are you?" she asked fanatically, wanting to stop her friend from doing anything stupid.

"Well...not really..." She trailed off again, "But...I have my suspicions...that...I might be pregnant,"

"What!?!" Sakura screeched, Naruko wincing at the volume. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, her best friend pregnant? Again? Oh come on...

"No fucking way. You are not having another kid. I mean, what the heck are you? Some baby machine?" Sakura asked, still shocked, unable to come in terms with whatever Naruko had just said.

"Sakura, I said I have my suspicions. It's not confirmed yet." Naruko said trying to calm Sakura down when it should have been the other way round. After all it was Naruko who was going to suffer in the coming month if the news was confirmed. She groaned inwardly. _Really, another one? _

"Is using protection some kind of foreign concept to you?" Sakura asked, "I mean, come on, you guys must be professionals at this, married for ten years, having three kids, protection should not be new to you guys"

"Yes, but, protection is not always 100 percent effective and you know, skipping the protection part is pretty much okay after all he is my husband," Naruko replied, at which Sakura was ready to give another lecture but stopped as they had reached the governing tower.

"Plus it also doesn't help to have a horny bastard for a husband," Naruko added as they stepped out of the car and headed towards the tower's entrance. Sakura snorted in reply but did not comment.

--

"Morning, Baba," a blonde bounded into the room, with her best friend in tow. Tsunade raised her head which was buried within the paperwork. Her reading glasses were dangling at the edge of her nose as she observed the new comers from above her glasses. She sighed; there went her peace for the morning as she braced herself for woman's immature yells.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade," came a rather stiff-necked greeting from Sakura. Sakura treated her with upmost respect and had her as a role model. Sakura had admired for her medic skills and wished to become a well-known medic. Though it was not rare to see the pink-haired girl around the governing tower, it was surprise to see Sakura not immediately heading towards the hospital.

"Aah, Naruko and Sakura," she acknowledged them by nodding her head towards their direction. She placed her pen flat onto her desk, wondering what the two girls wanted from her now. "Not at the hospital yet, Sakura?" she asked, pushing her almost-falling glasses up her nose.

"No, not yet. I was heading there but I thought I hand you these reports before I forgot," Sakura said as she stepped further into the room, placing the reports onto the already messy and piled up table. Tsunade nodded in appreciation as Sakura brought in the reports. She was glad the business was in good hands.

"Thank you, Sakura, you may take your leave," Tsunade said as she put the reports aside, not wanting them to be mixed up with her paperwork. It was best to separate her job as mayor and her career as a medic. Sakura bowed slightly before taking her leave, waving at Naruko, mouthing something towards her direction at which Naruko gave her an okay sign.

"So, Naru, I sent the work at your desk already and no, I am not going to allow you to do your work in my office," Tsunade said, setting matters straight, not wanting to hear Naruko sickenly-sweet persuasion speeches.

Naruko whined when Tsunade said they couldn't work in the same room. Naruko loved to work along with Tsuande, chatting with the old lady made her work less stressful. Plus, it saved her trips from her desk to Tsunade whenever they had to work together which was quite frequent as she was Tsunade's right hand woman.

"Anyway, baba, I wasn't going to discuss about that matter. I was wondering if you could give me a ...check-up," Naruko said slowly as her words became softer. Tsunade asked an unspoken question by raising a golden eye brow, wondering what's wrong with the usually loud girl.

"Well, I...," Naruko spoke up as Tsuande shot her a questioning glance, "...have my suspicions that I might be pregnant...again," she said, adding the 'again' as an afterthought. She was completely tingeing from embarrassment.

"Pregnant, Naruko?" She asked, both her eyes brows raised, mouth turning into an 'o'. "Are you sure?"

"I said, I have my suspicions," Naruko repeated snappishly, getting slightly irritated by the surprised expression was displayed on Tsuande's face.

"Sasuke works fast with his hands," she chuckled, opening a drawer, fishing something out. Naruko huffed and stomped her foot, looking away from the laughing woman.

"There you go," She said as she threw a packet onto Naruko which nearly nailed her on her forehead but she barely managed to catch it before it did any damage. "Piss on the stick" she said as Naruko looked at the box of pregnancy test.

Naruko sighed for the last time, making her way out of the room. Well, she had already done this plenty of time before.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko stared at object in her hand. She did not move, she did not screech, she even momentarily forgot how to breathe. She just stared. It was only when someone flushed the toilet in the next cubicle, she snapped out of her thoughts. She swayed a little in her position before balancing herself by grasping onto the cubicle's wall and let out a labored breath.

Moments later, pulling herself together, straightening her dress, she stepped out of the stall. Quickly, snapping the stick which she was holding on to into two, she quickly disposed it before washing her hands. She could not believe what she had just seen; she was pregnant...again.

The entire way to the Mayor's desk was a blur; her mind was clouded with many possibilities as lots of thoughts sped through her mind. She didn't even bother knocking when she reached the door, she stormed her way through. Tsunade's head snapped up by the rude intrusion but realizing that it was actually Naruko she let this pass especially after seeing that expression plastered to her face. Naruko had that dazed, out of the world look on her face. And that look only meant one thing; trouble. Naruko had probably landed herself into some deep shit and this time, she knew what it was. It was the same look she had when she was eighteen, brawling about a teen pregnancy. Except this time, it was no longer teenage.

"I hope Sasuke is ready for another kid because you sure aren't. Have a seat Naruko. Allow me to confirm your doom," Tsunade sighed, motioning Naruko towards the seat. She shoved her papers aside and opened up her medical kit instead. Fortunately, Tsunade carried her equipment around wherever she went.

--

The ring went off; Naruko hoped the call wouldn't be received by the answering machine. She clutched her handphone with her unusually sweaty palms. Sasuke usually didn't answer many calls during work time. That's why she had strictly instructed Daisuke and the twins not to call their father unless absolutely necessary.

"Naruko?" Sasuke crisp voice answered the call, cutting off her trail of thoughts. His business like voice indicated that he was probably very busy and dealing with a lot of stress. A slight tinge of impatience caused Naruko to reply quickly.

"Sasuke..." she said, her voice oddly soft and at the brink of breaking down. She clutched the phone tighter as her eyes blinked away the unshed tears. A sharp intake of breath on Naruko's side prompted Sasuke to speak up.

"Naruko..." his voice softened visibly. He shook off the crisp and impatient voice. Naruko was being unusually emotional. And since Sasuke wasn't the best person who could handle emotional people, he dealt with Naruko's situation with care. "What's wrong?"

"I..." she trailed off again, "Can we meet up for lunch, 'Suke?" she asked, hesitantly. There was momentarily pause at the other end of the line as Sasuke contemplated. She could hear him sigh and shuffle some papers. She knew Sasuke was a busy person; after all he was leading the police department.

"Alright," he finally said. Naruko let out a sigh of relief, giving Sasuke the restaurant name and directions.

--

Naruko played around with pasta, rolling it around the plate. She had previously remembered from her second pregnancy that Tsunade mentioned something about eating pasta and cheese as it was good nutritious meal despite the fact that it added tons of calories. Good thing for Naruko that she had crazy metabolism and stamina. She could eat like a horse and whip those calories to shape. She tried to cheer herself up as she remembered Sakura throwing her a fit looking at Naruko shove food down her throat like no tomorrow without gaining a kilo while she had to restrict herself to diet.

She stopped her train of thoughts as she saw the glass doors being opened for Sasuke to enter. He flicked her hand to look at his watch as he paced towards her. She could actually see young women stop eating mid-way to stare at her gorgeous husband. It were times like these when she wished she would strap a board to his forehead stating that he was married with kids. She sighed as the women continued make goggly eyes at him. However, she had to admit that her husband did look good in his crisp black suit. He looked even sexier in his police uniform when he was on duty but that was besides the point.

Only when he slid into the seat across Naruko then the women stopped staring. He reached over quickly and pecked her lips. She could actually imagine their dismayed faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "It's rare you call me over." He signaled for the waiter but as soon as he raised his hand, Naruko slid the pasta across the table. Sasuke put his hand down and looked at the dish. His face grimacing at the high calories. Sometimes, he was worse than Sakura.

Naruko didn't know when to drop the bomb. But she knew she had to do it sooner or later. Sooner being a better option.

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly, looking directly at Sasuke in the eye. He paused at forking the pasta. His hand grew stiff and his eyes widened. A typical shocked expression.

"I-I...mean...child...you pregnant?" he stammered, stumbling over his words. He need time to come about the situation.

"Shut up and I am not terminating it. My statement still stands even after 10 years," Naruko made herself clear before Sasuke stated to sprout nonsense.

"Of course...of course, I am not asking you to abort!" Sasuke voice rose slightly, incredulous of Naruko's accuse. He reached over and grasped her small hand. "Daisuke and the twins would be happy to have another sibling,"

"Are you okay with another child?" she asked hesitantly, looking over at Sasuke with worried eyes. Sasuke smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I have already fathered three children. Don't you think I am ready yet?" Sasuke asked, blaming Naruko for underestimating him.

"Sasuke! Of course, you are ready." She said, "You are more than ready," she repeated, this time a little softer.

"I love you, Naruko," he reached over to kiss her properly. This kiss being longer and more passionate than the previous one.

--

"Did you bring your car or you want me to give you a ride to the governing tower?" Sasuke offered as they stepped out of the restaurant hand in hand. The afternoon sun was beating down mercilessly on the city dwellers as Naruko shed her eyes from the sunlight.

"Nah, its okay. It only 5 minutes from here, I walked here," she replied, not detaching her hand from Sasuke until they had to part ways. She was in a better mood already. Despite Sasuke communication skills or the lack of anyway, she always felt calm after talking to him. However his communication skills had improved quite a lot especially since he made an effort and because of the kids as well.

"The sun's glaring enough to give you a heat stroke, I'll give you a ride," Sasuke said, removing his hand from Naruko's grip and wrapping it around her waist instead, pulling her closer.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," she giggled, leaning into Sasuke's shoulder. In a reply, Sasuke pinched Naruko's arm childishly.

Naruko yelped in protest. "What d'ya do that for?!" she yelled, rubbing the bruised spot on her arm.

"Just testing the amount of fats you have, fatass," Sasuke replied, smirking down at the woman in his arm.

"Oi, I am not fat, you bastard," she growled, glaring at her husband.

"You are going to be in a few months," he said back, chuckling a little.

"Shut up bastard!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How come you were let off so early mom?" Daisuke asked as Naruko unlocked the main door, swinging his bag over his other shoulder since it was almost going to slip off.

"I got the rest of the day off, Baba was in a good mood today," She replied as she allowed Daisuke and the twins into the house be stepping in as well. Naruko had just collected the kids from Ino's, who had opened a kindergarten cum day care. The twins attended their school there and were taken care off until Naruko came to pick them up. As for Daisuke, he would also report to Ino's as well after school, since neither Sasuke nor Naruko were confident of allowing 9 year-old Daisuke to come to an empty house after school.

"Is that true or did you try bunking work again, mommy," the boy questioned, chuckling to himself as the twins hurried past him, discarding their bags and shoes on the way.

"Oi, oi, Kaoru, Hikaru, pick up your bags and shoes this moment or no treat for you after dinner," Naruko threatened, hearing two simultaneous groans of disappointment as the twins dragged themselves to their discarded mess, picking the items up mulishly.

"And Daisuke is that what you think of me? I am so hurt," Naruko pulled a mock insulted face causing Daisuke to laugh harder. Daisuke shook his head at his mother's antics, making his way to his room.

"Okay, who wants to go for a swim?" Naruko proposed, after all, it was one her rare days off and she was going to spend some time bonding with her boys. She heard whoops of joy from the twins' room, she could just imagine them pumping their fists up in the air.

--

Daisuke turned the music up a little. This was not planned at all. A little swim by the pool was not really supposed to turn out to be a mini pool party. Glad that one of his favorite songs was up on blast, Daisuke did a cannon ball and splashed into the pool. The twins squealed as water sprayed onto their faces though they enjoyed the motion of little waves that Daisuke had created.

Naruko chuckled as she set a tray of food onto the table in their backyard. Though she knew the elderly couple that lived next door was going to have fit for making so much noise, she continued allowing the boys to have all the fun.

"Hey, who said you guys could start the party without me!" She inquired, stooping down to their childish levels once she set the food down.

"Sorry, mommy, no late-comers!" Daisuke yelled back, grinning at the hurt face his mommy was pulling.

"Come on mom, get in the water!" Hikaru called out to her, wanting her to join in the party. Usually, Naruko would have jumped into the pool but this time, she smiled and let it pass and instead, slid into it.

"No fun, mama!" Kaoru protested at her silent entry into the pool sprinkling some water onto her dry face with his tiny fingers. Naruko poked her tongue out at him before spraying water onto his face as well. Kaoru yelped in surprise as he motioned for his twin to back him up.

"Oh no, this means war, mom!" Hikaru came to his twin's rescue.

"Oh yeah!" Daisuke agreed, an evil glint appearing in his eye while the twins smirked in response. Seeing this, Naruko began to back away, placing her arms in front as a firm of defense. She did not want to be the subject of her sons' wrath.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, still moving back, not knowing that she might collide with the pool wall behind, "This is hardly fair. One against three? Nuh uh!"

The boys refused to listen to her shaky protests and continued cornering her until her back touched the pool wall. She was trapped.

"Oh yeah? You guys are not allowed to bully your mother especially when your father is here to her rescue," a familiar voice stopped whatever the boys were going to do as all four heads turned towards the origin of the voice. Sasuke smirked as he leant against the frame of the wide sliding door, one of his hands continuing to loosen his tie. The boys' faces' displayed a shocked expression while Naruko took this as a chance to escape.

"Daddy! You made us lose our victim!" Daisuke accused Sasuke, who shrugged in response, whistling as he turned to go back into the house to change up.

--

"Mama, can I have another piece of chicken please?" Kaoru requested looking up at his mother who was currently attending to the barbeque as his father stood beside his mother, trying to make sure the fire continued to burn.

"Hold on a second, Kaoru," She replied, flipping of the meat piece before deciding on the best cook piece and placing on the little boy's plate. He, then, trotted over to where his brothers were sitting, enjoying their own barbeque.

The pool party had resulted in a barbeque for dinner since they were in the backyard. Chilly cold night wind blew slightly as Naruko shivered against the cold as she was still clad in her swimsuit like the others. No one had bothered to change up before dinner, all too content in their current situation as they devoured barbeque after a long, full-filled swim which turned out be a water-war, draining everyone's energy. The fire crackled a little as Naruko basked in the warmth that it emitted, flipping the meat to ensure it was being cooked properly.

"Cold Naru?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Naruko shivering a little. She shrugged in response, not really caring as she placed one of the well-cooked pork onto Sasuke's plate.

"Looks good, yeah?" She asked, taking a bite out of Sasuke's plate as she didn't take one for herself. "Yummy!" she commented, enjoying the taste of the juicy chunk of meat.

"Have you told them yet?" Sasuke asked after he finished chewing and taking a sip of his wine. Naruko shook her head in reply, indicating a no as she was still eating.

"Not yet," She swallowed, "I will tell them later, when it's a little obvious, the twins won't understand and will start to question. I don't wanna answer those sorts of questions, y'know." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"Mommy! Can we've marshmallows later? We can roast them over the fire!" Daisuke suggested, the twins giving complete support.

"Well, I did promise you a treat, didn't I?" Naruko winked as she received numerous 'yay's in reply.

"You've spoilt those brats," Sasuke commented, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, placing his forehead against hers.

"Just like I have spoilt you," She replied, her breath mixing with Sasuke's due to their proximity. Sasuke smirked before leaning down to kiss her, tasting wine on each other's lips.

"Mommy and daddy kissing in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Shut up, Hikaru!"


End file.
